


All Tied Up

by thatonecreeper



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, essentially just a cracky fluffy piece with half-assed smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonecreeper/pseuds/thatonecreeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana helps Quinn get the girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly little cracky fluff piece with a hint of smut that I, for some reason, was inspired to write. I hope at the very least that it's mildly entertaining. Set somewhere mid-season two-ish.

Quinn comes to consciousness slowly, vaguely registering a distinct pressure on either side of her body causing the mattress to dip. She frowns, feeling the thing causing pressure to shift and jostle her. She only just realises that her arms are being held up above her head and snaps her eyes open when she hears an ominous click, coming face to face with a very smug-looking Santana. She tries to get her arms onto the mattress to sit herself up and shove Santana off her when she's stopped by what feels like fluffy handcuffs. Quinn looks up to find – yep, fluffy  _pink_  handcuffs to be exact, chaining her to the frame of her bed.

Santana gets off her then, still smirking and a feeling of dread nestles itself firmly in Quinn's gut.

"What the fuck are you doing, Santana?" the blonde demands, rattling the handcuffs as she tries the impossible task of reaching out and grabbing the other girl. Santana raises a hand to her heart and adopts an expression of mock sadness.

"I'm only trying to help you, Q. After all, you've got company over soon, you'll want to make sure you're in the right attire." Quinn narrows her eyes.

"What do you mean? Who's coming over?"

"None other than your little crush, the hobbit," the brunette reveals with a malicious grin.

"Rachel's not my crush," Quinn is quick to deny, and then she pales. "She's coming over?"

"Yep, you bet your ass she is. And don't lie, I see how hot and heavy you get whenever the dwarf opens her mouth in glee. It's pathetic, but at least it's better than Finn," Santana drifts over to the vanity, spotting a pair of earrings that take her fancy. She holds them up to inspect while on the bed Quinn throws her head back onto her pillow in frustration. When Santana had bugged her to have a bit of 'bonding time' in the form of a sleepover while her mother was away on business for the weekend, she had been reluctant, and slightly suspicious, but said yes anyway. And now she wishes she had never given into Santana and her wicked, manipulative ways.

Well, she's not going to fall for that, ever again.

Santana gives a hum, capturing Quinn's attention again and pocketing the earrings before speaking up. "I'll give these back, don't worry. Anyway, I've got to go. Berry's coming here for an hour or two before she's off to some ballet class, so-"

"She has jazz today," Quinn interrupts, unable to stop herself. Santana only raises an eyebrow at her.

"Seriously, Q? You expect me to believe you aren't pining after the dwarf like a lost and sexually frustrated puppy after proving to me that you actually listen to her?" Santana scoffs, but continues. "Anyway, so, make the most of what time I've managed to get you with your dream girl. Make me proud." And with that, she blows Quinn a kiss and walks out of her room.

"Bitch," Quinn mutters under her breath, stiffening at the sound of the doorbell ringing. She strains her ears to hear muffled talking from downstairs, and then the slamming of a door. She prays to God, or anyone that's listening really, that that wasn't Rachel at the door, and that she has to cancel today, because there's some family emergency, or fuck, Barbra's in town and it's the opportunity to finally meet her and she-

"Quinn?" Quinn nearly screams in anger and mortification as Rachel's voice drifts through her open door. The girl in question walks into view, glancing into the room and coming to a standstill at the sight of Quinn handcuffed to her bed, clad in nothing but her panties and bra. It's so unexpected, that all she can do is let her eyes travel up down the blonde's toned body.

"S-Santana just told me to come up because you were w-waiting for me, b-but…" she trails off, caught up once again in how Quinn would be at her complete mercy and- Oh god, what was she doing? She was meant to be here to help Quinn pick a song and instead here she was, fantasising about the ex-Cheerio while she was in what was no doubt an incredibly embarrassing predicament, and if Rachel was in her place… Oh  _god_. Bad! Very bad!

She gulps, shaking her head as if to clear it, and sees Quinn frowning at her slightly. It starts her into moving closer, her hands coming up to hover in what she hopes in a placating manner to show that she wants to help when Quinn seems to flinch away slightly.

Rachel awkwardly half-climbs up onto the bed to try and inspect the handcuffs attaching the blonde to the middle post at the head of the queen-sized bed, but fails to find a way to unlock them without a key, which could be god knows where.

Quinn is holding her breath while Rachel checks out the handcuffs, trying not to hyperventilate at the closeness of the girl, or breathe in her admittedly wonderful smell, or stare straight at her sweater-covered chest, or the smooth-looking thighs peeking out from under that sinfully short skirt. The blonde screws her eyes shut, silently berating herself when a soft touch to her wrist startles her out of her head.

The brunette finds herself stroking Quinn's hands and arms, trying to comfort her physically when she notices Quinn's pained expression.

Quinn can't believe she's going to say it, but the  _tingles_  she gets from that brush of Rachel's fingers are just too intense and she just can't stop the shaky omission.

"Oh god." Rachel stops and stares at her, sees her chest rising and falling from such an innocent, and yet so sensuous touch, before raising her eyes to Quinn's.

"Wha-what?" she stumbles over her words as Quinn's dark gaze urges her on silently and, without realising it, lowers and brushes her hand on the lower half of the tight stomach that she had tried (and failed) to not think about. Quinn arches her back slightly, a quiet hiss of 'yes' bringing to light what was causing the reaction. Rachel lets go a small 'oh' as she lets her hand rest on top, shock briefly stilling her before she feels the heat emanating from Quinn, making her subconsciously bite her lip in indecision.

What insecurity and doubt was left in her mind virtually disappears when she notes Quinn still watching her intently. The lack of insults and disgust encourages Rachel to move her hand up ever so slightly, with a bit more pressure, and lifts one leg more solidly up onto the bed at the sharp intake of breath Quinn has at the movement. She hastily pulls the other up behind her and crawls up to where Quinn lies expectantly. The gravity of what she's about to do hits her, and she knows that this could be classed as non-consensual, and harassment, so she hesitantly speaks up.

"Can-" she clears her throat, "Can I kiss you?"

The quietly spoken question stuns Quinn – wasn't it kind of obvious what Quinn wanted at that stage? – but before she knows it she's nodding frantically and Rachel is leaning down and-  _oh god_.

All Quinn can feel is the pressure of Rachel's lips on hers, and how it's sending waves of thrills through her body and then Rachel's tilting her head ever so slightly to the left and it's like they both just click into place. Rachel takes Quinn's lower lip in between hers in a gentle hold and runs, softly, subconsciously, the tip of her tongue across. The touch has Quinn straining at her bonds, aching to bring her hands to the back of Rachel's head and pull her in even closer, but all she can do is let out a small whimper and move her lips frantically as she stretches her head up. Her enthusiasm causes Rachel to move in closer, bringing one hand up to cup Quinn's cheek and the other to rest beside her, allowing her to rest her weight and deepen the kiss. Her tongue makes contact with Quinn's lip again, and with a needy moan Quinn lets her in, allowing their tongues to battle it out in a series of strokes and caresses.

Now that the kiss was deeper Rachel feels unsatisfied with her current position and lifts one leg over so she's now straddling Quinn's stomach, hunched over as their tongues still caress and her hands play with the nape of Quinn's neck and her soft, smooth cheek. With a start, Rachel pulls back, realising that while the experience of smooth skin is unfamiliar, it's also the most amazing sensation, and while she catches her breath Quinn focuses her hazel eyes on Rachel's face, heavy-lidded and dark with want.

One hand is still playing where the hair starts on Quinn's neck, and Rachel watches her other hand move from her cheek, down her neck (at which point Quinn closes her eyes) to rest on her collarbone. Her thumb starts stroking the silky skin there, and she shifts to capture Quinn's lips again, minutely rolling her hips against Quinn's stomach in the process. She carefully pulls her lips away from Quinn's with a small whimper of protest that falls from Quinn that's soon followed by a quiet gasp as those lips connect with her jawline. Quinn can only lie there, unable to touch as Rachel's soft, half-open-mouth kisses trail down her neck and suck on her pulse point before nipping and running her tongue over it when Quinn jumps.

"Rachel," Quinn lets out in a sigh, goose bumps rising in the wake of Rachel's hand which has begun to drift down her chest, slowing at the ascent of her breasts and moving down the side, bypassing them to cling onto Quinn's waist, simultaneously sucking harder at her neck. Rachel's hips roll into the blonde's stomach, much more noticeable this time, and Quinn lets out a groan at the feeling of pure heat grinding into her through the cloth barrier. "Rachel," she says, much more loudly, and Rachel hums in acknowledgement, driving Quinn even wilder at the feeling of vibrations running straight to her centre from Rachel's mouth. Another nip is given to her neck, and she bucks up involuntarily, the movement making Rachel detach her lips and give out a hearty moan as Quinn comes into contact with her clit again, her hand moving up and cupping Quinn's breast. The unforeseen reaction of it all leaves the brunette rife with urges to just  _ride_  the girl's stomach until she comes, but the realisation at the nature of her thoughts hits her and she all of a sudden lifts herself up on all fours, ripping her hand from her chest, hovering over Quinn, prepared to utter an apology and redouble her efforts in finding a key, but the look on Quinn's face stops her. The desire and  _need_  she sees on the other girl's face seems to be reflecting her own, and instead of moving completely off of her, she repositions herself so she's now got her thighs on either side of one of Quinn's. She looks up cautiously.

"Is this okay?" she asks self-consciously, unnerved by the sight of a silent Quinn who's watching her with her lip caught between her teeth. The blonde gives a slow nod, allowing her eyes to travel down as Rachel lowers herself, an inch away before she decides to lean forward and kiss Quinn again. The action brings one of her knees forward slowly to meet the apex of Quinn's legs. Quinn whimpers just as Rachel brushes their lips together, before she's biting softly at Rachel's lower lip, and Rachel rests herself fully on the thigh beneath her, unable to stop the responding sound that is soon swallowed up by Quinn's insistent mouth. They kiss for several more moments, tongues returning to and moving beyond the relatively gentle movements from before and soon enough the brunette's hips are starting to move again, her shifting putting more delicious pressure right where Quinn needs it. Quinn lifts up her own hips and just about growls when Rachel bites down on the blonde's lip in return. Their thrusts get more and more frantic, and it isn't until Rachel moves her head to the crook of Quinn's neck and bites down where her neck meets her shoulders that Quinn finds the release she's been searching for. Rachel gives a few, short thrusts more, and sure enough she's tumbling down around Quinn as well.

The two girls lie there for several moments, Rachel's weight anchoring Quinn as she slowly relaxes from the bigger of the tremors moving through her body, and Rachel still recovering from her own orgasm. The blonde shifts ever so slightly and Rachel stiffens as her sensitive centre is brushed. However, Quinn settles down, so Rachel turns her head and leaves a soft, barely there kiss behind the blonde's ear unwittingly before lifting herself up and resting heavily beside her new lover. Both girls were reluctant to speak, not eager to break the little illusion they had just created, until finally Rachel spoke up.

"I guess maybe I should find the key." She moved off the bed and walked over to the desk sitting against the wall. Quinn cleared her throat.

"Rach?" she murmured, watching as Rachel began shifting papers this way and that in search of the key. Rachel didn't respond, but huffed irritably when she couldn't find it on the desk. Where was the damn key?! "Rachel." Quinn tries again, shifting so she can sit up in a more comfortable position, sans her arms which feel even heavier. The brunette only moves from the desk to the vanity in the corner. "Rachel!" The blonde's voice rose and finally Rachel turns around only to reveal her staring at the floor. A spike of fear strikes at Quinn's heart as she speaks again. "You don't… You don't regret it, do you?" The notion is so painful to Quinn that her voice cracks, and Rachel lifts her eyes to see Quinn watching her desperately. She shakes her head decidedly.

"I don't… Do you?" she asks half-hopefully, aware of the heartbreak that was written across Quinn's face being replaced by sheer elation. Quinn shakes her head roughly, eager to show how much she wanted this, despite how it came about. She focuses back on Rachel to see a shy sort of grin form on the brunette's face. "Really?" she asks for confirmation, and the careful happiness Quinn sees in her eyes has her returning the shy grin as she nods her head, softer this time so she can keep her eyes on the girl standing near her vanity.

A beeping noise interrupts the two, and both glance towards the bedside table where Quinn's phone lies.

"Could you, uh, get that, please?" Quinn speaks up and Rachel complies happily enough. "Who's it from?"

"Santana. She says the key's in with your 'bling'… Wherever that is." Rachel's eyes drift up from the phone and she looks quizzically at Quinn, who frowns for a moment but then brightens when she realises what the Latina is on about.

"Oh, over on my vanity, in the box with all my rings and that." Rachel nods in understanding, moves over the vanity table and easily finds the key, partially skipping back over to the bed to release Quinn. Rachel places the handcuffs on one of the bedside tables while Quinn flexes her fingers and rotates her shoulders, a little stiff from being forced into one position for a significant amount of time.

Rachel turns back to face the blonde and studies her with a coy smile starting to form on her face. Quinn catches this and can't help but smile back. It grows when Rachel leans closer and gives her a sweet peck on the lips. She closes her eyes in happiness, even as the other girl moves away again. She slowly opens them again, taking in the sight of the girl across from her.

"So what happens now?" Rachel can't help the question, she needs to know, especially since Quinn hasn't run, or screamed at Rachel to get away, or shut down in any other way. She's just staring at her, with the most content, happy expression on her face. To be the cause of that is… astonishing.

"What do you want to happen now?" Quinn asks curiously. Rachel bites her lip coquettishly, seeming to have a quiet moment to herself, before she answers.

"Ideally…" she trails off, and Quinn reaches out her hand to encourage her to continue. Rachel takes her hand, giving it a squeeze and interlacing their fingers. "I'd like to start a relationship with you." As soon as the words are out, Quinn can't stop her wide smile.

"I'd like that too," she murmurs, tugging Rachel forward and engaging her in a soft kiss. They break apart, noses touching, and then the draw of the other has them moving back in, only to get lost in gentle kisses and even gentler hands.

* * *

It isn't until Rachel's gone (after she had realised the time and that she was on the verge of being late to her dance classes) that Quinn decides to send a rude (but at the same time, extremely thankful) text to Santana telling her off for cuffing her to her frigging bed. Noticing that there's the icon for unread messages, she goes to her inbox. The first's from Rachel, hours earlier –  _I am so glad that you decided to let me help you with your song selection, Quinn, and there is no need for you to fret as I have already compiled a list of songs suitable to your tremulous alto. See you soon._ – and Quinn smiles even as she rolls her eyes slightly at Rachel's rambling, before moving onto the next unread text, which is a little more shorter.

 _You're welcome_  is underneath Santana's name, and she narrows her eyes in suspicion; Santana is a little too certain. How did she know anything would happen?

She sends a text back, and blushes when she spies and moves the handcuffs sitting innocently on her desk to a drawer where her mother cannot see them, before her phone beeps with a text.

She reaches for it and raises her eyebrows at Santana's response.

_Bitch, please, I know Berry's had a fucking crush on you for ages. You should've seen her light up when I told her you needed help and wanted to ask her to come over. She was a little too happy to see you outside of school._

If that was true, then, boy, her and Rachel have been running in circles for a while. Quinn decides to bring it up next time she sees the brunette, and then bites her lip lightly at the thought of a _next time_.


End file.
